Los romances de mi hermana: Volumen uno
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras su matrimonio, Kazama Norio debe escribir una nueva historia yuri. La inspiración para esta puede estar más cerca de lo que cree.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión, les traigo mi primera historia de esta serie, que ojalá sea de su agrado. No los distraigo más, así que los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Los romances de mi hermana: Volumen uno**

Norio Kazama, conocidísimo autor de novelas_ yuri_ bajo el seudónimo femenino de Masaka Orino, planeaba su próxima historia. Hacía poco se había casado con su novia, y necesitaba ganar dinero rápidamente para iniciar su nueva vida. El problema era que, aunque había pensado mucho en qué escribir, nada se le ocurría, casi como si la diosa de la inspiración lo hubiese abandonado.

\- ¡_Onii-chan_, la cena está lista!

Norio no solo vivía con su flamante esposa, sino también con su hermana menor, Ushio. Después de la muerte de sus padres, ellos solo se tenían mutuamente, puesto que, a pesar de tener a su abuela viva, la chica no quiso vivir con ella y se fue con su hermano. El lazo entre ellos era muy fuerte, al punto que cuando Ushio le reveló su lesbianismo, Norio no solamente no la rechazó, sino que la acogió con todo el cariño que un hermano mayor podía darle a su hermana pequeña. Él mismo pensó en su momento que habría sido muy hipócrita de su parte escribir historias _yuri_ y rechazar a su hermana lesbiana.

\- Ya voy, Ushio.

Poco antes de su matrimonio, Norio se enteró de que Ushio había empezado una relación con su mejor amiga, Sumika Murasame. Él ya la conocía de antes y la consideraba una buena chica. Dicha opinión se volvió aún más positiva al notar lo enamorada y sonriente que se notaba Ushio cada vez que estaba con su novia o hablaba de ella. Ver tan feliz a su hermana lo hizo feliz a él también; estuvo consciente de lo pésimo que ella lo pasó a causa de su sexualidad y cuánto tuvo que batallar para que la gente se diera cuenta de que, a pesar de sus gustos, era una persona perfectamente normal.

Listo para tomar un descanso de su trabajo y comer un poco, Norio se dirigió al comedor, topándose con una chica alta y de lentes.

\- Murasame-san…

\- Buenas noches. Gracias por invitarme.

Ya con todos los comensales presentes, la cena empezó.

Mientras Norio comía, observaba las interacciones de Ushio y Sumika. Podía ver el amor que se tenían y lo acarameladas que estaban. Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente, pero no sabía si lograría concretarla.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó su esposa al verlo.

\- ¿Ah? No, nada.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Norio en ese momento? Consideraba cuatro elementos: uno: él era un autor de _yuri_; dos: su hermana era lesbiana; tres: ella tenía pareja; cuatro: ambas eran felices.

_\- Tal vez…_

La conclusión era obvia. Sin embargo, no quería ser irrespetuoso con ellas. Decidió que antes de escribir una historia basada en la suya, les consultaría para obtener su permiso.

Una vez acabada la cena, Norio decidió hacer la pregunta de rigor:

\- Chicas, ¿puedo conversar con ustedes de algo muy serio?

Ushio y Sumika se miraron sorprendidas.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? –dijo la más alta.

\- Perfecto, síganme.

Los tres se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación de Norio, donde él escribía sus obras.

\- Y, _onii-chan_, ¿de qué querías hablar con nosotras?

El autor les contó a ambas sobre su idea y sobre qué quería hacer. En ese sentido, fue muy honesto con ellas. Cuando terminó, Ushio y Sumika intercambiaron miradas.

\- Entonces, chicas, ¿puedo crear una historia basada en su romance?

Si bien la petición podía sonar extraña, las chicas sabían que Norio necesitaba crear algo nuevo para obtener recursos. Además, él siempre se mostró como un partidario de su relación y las apoyó sin importar el qué dirán. Quizás era el momento de devolverle el favor.

\- Sumi-chan, ¿tú qué opinas?

\- … No lo sé. De solo pensar que nuestra historia se podría convertir en una obra escrita…

Sumika parecía dudar, pero Ushio, con una mirada suplicante, terminó por convencerla.

\- … De acuerdo.

\- Muchas gracias a ambas –agradeció Norio–. En verdad les debo un gran favor.

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven tomó una agenda y un lápiz y les pidió a las chicas que contaran su historia de amor con lujo de detalles. Ushio fue la más entusiasta, contando algunos pormenores que eran desconocidos para Sumika y que la sorprendieron. Esta última, en cambio, fue un poco más recatada, aunque sí contó los hechos más importantes y que merecían la pena.

Norio anotaba todo con una velocidad asombrosa. No tenía dudas, crearía algo magistral.

* * *

Meses después:

\- ¡Murasame-san! ¡Kazama-san!

\- Ah, buenos días, Aoi-san.

\- Buenos días.

Sumika y Ushio se encontraron con Azusa, su excompañera de preparatoria, quien cargaba una bolsa en su mano.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó la más alta.

\- Ah, son muchas novelas _yuri_ que compré recién. Miren, también conseguí la nueva obra de Orino-sensei –respondió Azusa con alegría mientras sacaba el tomo–. ¿No es genial?

La pareja se miró y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Por cierto…, he estado hojeando algunas páginas y algunas cosas se parecen a las cosas que vivieron ustedes. ¿No creen que es curioso?

Las palabras de Azusa hicieron que Sumika y Ushio se congelaran en su sitio.

\- Aun así, el estilo de Orino-sensei sigue presente. El romance, la suavidad, el secreto… ¡Todas las cosas que amo de sus historias están aquí!...

Mientras la amante del _yuri_ estaba en medio de sus ensoñaciones, Sumika y Ushio comenzaron a hacer esos gestos que solo ellas eran capaces de entender:

_\- ¡Esto no es bueno, Kazama! ¡Ahora sí podría darse cuenta de que el autor es tu hermano!_

_\- ¡Ella no puede saber que su autor favorito es hombre! ¡Sería desastroso para _onii-chan_!_

De todas formas, parecía que Azusa no se había enterado de nada. Ni siquiera se percató de las charadas de sus amigas.

La nueva historia de Norio se convirtió en todo un éxito y él se sentía sumamente satisfecho por un buen trabajo. Con felicidad en su espíritu y dinero en el bolsillo, decidió que haría algo por las inspiradoras de la historia, ya que él sabía que su éxito en esta ocasión era compartido.

_\- Debería comprarles un regalo a las dos._

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Después de haber visto el _manga_ y el _anime_, me siento un poco identificado con Norio, solo que yo nunca he ocultado el hecho de que soy hombre y no me limito a escribir _yuri_. Por cierto, personajes masculinos como él son los que me gustan en el _yuri_, en este caso, en el papel de hermano mayor comprensivo.  
**

**Una última cosa: no dejen que el título los engañe. Este es un one-shot.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
